You and Me
by Onli Takari
Summary: Takeru and Hikari never got the chance to tell each other how they felt for each other, and now Takeru's getting married.. three part. please read xD COMPLETE :D yippe
1. Cause it's you and me

* * *

A/N: my first oneshot

A/N: Hope you like it. The little stanzas are part of the song you and me, and if the first part sounds like my other fic sorry. The ending is totally different. This will be in two parts, or maybe more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song you and me.

* * *

All season one digidestined except Takeru and Hikari and Joe – 21

All season 2 digidestined except Cody – 18

Katherine- 18

Cody- 17

Joe- 22

Note: all digimon went back to live in the digiworld, but came to see Takeru's wedding

* * *

Hikari's POV

"Hay Hikari you wanna dance?" Takeru asked

(A/N: They were at their graduation dance.)

"Sure Takeru. I love this song." I said.

It was a slow song, so it would have been a little awkward for best friends to dance together, but Takeru's and Hikari's relationship was special. They knew each other since they were eight, and they went through a lot together, and they were always there for each other. (They also had many adventures in the digi-world.) So to them it wasn't awkward at all. They were never uncomfortable with one another.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

"So where's your boyfriend?" Takeru suddenly asked as they were dancing.

"Alan isn't my boyfriend, he's just my date." I protested.

'Okay.. Your date.."

"Hmm.. He's over there I think." I said glancing around and then pointing at the drinks table.

Someone had managed to sneak in alcohol, and many boys including Hikari's date, Alan, was more interested in the alcohol instead of their dates.

"Why did you go with him anyway?" Takeru asked.

"Well no one else asked me, so I said yes to him." I replied

'_I wanted to go with you stupid.'_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

* * *

Takeru's POV

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

'_Should I tell her how I feel? Before it's to late.'_

"Hikari.. Err.. Err " I shuttered.

"Yes Takeru?" she asked

"Err.."

"Err.. You look really beautiful tonight." I said weakly.

'_Why didn't you tell her??'_

"Thanks Takeru."

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

* * *

Hikari's POV

"So where's your date?" I asked Takeru.

"I don't have a date." He replied.

I wasn't surprised by his answer, although Takeru was the most popular boy and probably the most good looking, but he had never had a date to the dance before. Hr told me once that I was the only girl he ever danced with.

This time, I thought he would at least bring a date since it was going to be our last dance we would ever have in high school. Actually now that I think of it, Takeru , has never had a girlfriend before, and as far as I know, not even a crush, even though there were countless number of girls after him.

I guess you could add me to that list, although I never told anyone before, I do have a crush on Takeru.

No. It was more then a crush. I was in love with my best friend.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

* * *

Hikari's doorstep.

Hikari's POV

"Thanks Takeru, for walking me home after Alan got drunk." I said remembering how drunk my date was.

"No problem.." he said as he gave me one of his famous smiles.

"Well good night." I said

'_Sometimes when he smiles at me like that, I swear I just melt.'_

"Good night." He replied.

* * *

Takeru's POV

'Wait you have to tell her, before it's too late.' my conscience told me.

"Hikari.. Wait!"

"Yes Takeru?" she asked.

'_I.. I.. Just cant tell her.' '_

'_But you have to.' _my conscience told me.

'_I'll tell her tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow at the airport'_

* * *

3rd person POV

"You're going to the airport to see me off right?" Takeru asked.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hikari said weakly.

Takeru was going to be furthering his studies in France, and she probably wouldn't be seeing him for a long time. She wished that the day Takeru was leaving would never come, but it was tomorrow, and just knowing she's never see him again made her tear.

She went and gave the blonde a tight hug, and the two of them stayed in an embrace for a few minutes, and finally let go.

"Well.. I'll see you tomorrow." Hikari said, tears slowly flowing out of her eyes.

* * *

Airport. The next day.

Takeru's POV

"For passengers boarding flight 142 to Paris, France, please head to boarding gate 49."

"Well that's my flight. I guess I should be going." I said weakly.

I gave Hikari one more hug and showed the security officer my passport, and went into the departure hall.

'_I thought you were going to tell her.' _My conscience said

'_I couldn't okay.. Leave me alone can you? I just missed my last chance to tell her how I feel; you don't have to rub it in._

* * *

Airport.

Hikari's POV

I watched as he walked into the departure hall, telling myself not to cry. I was holding back my tears. I watched through the glass panels separating us as he went to a counter to get his passport stamped. He turned around and waved to me, and I waved back, then he continued walking, and I couldn't see him clearly anymore.

"Hikari you okay?" Tai asked me.

He had driven me the airport to see Takeru off.

"Yeah are you okay Hikari?" Yamato asked.

(Yamato had driven Takeru to the airport, don't ask me about Takeru's mom, she was busy with work or something, and Takeru doesn't see much of his dad cause their parents are divorced, and I guess he was busy too. This is my first story where they are divorced xD )

'_I'm not okay. How can I be? My best friend of ten years just left for France,' _I thought as I started to cry.

Taichi put his hand on shoulder and consoled me. "It's okay.."

'_But.. I never got to tell him how I felt..'_

"Yeah.. He'll come back." Yamato said.

* * *

5 years later..

Hikari's apartment.

3rd person POV

"Ring Ring." The phone rang.

"Hello?" Hikari said into the phone.

"Oh hi Hikari, hey I was just wondering what are you wearing to Takeru's wedding? Cause like I don't want it to clash with mine." Yolei said.

"WHAT? Takeru's getting MARRIED?" I said shocked.

"Err… Yeah.. Didn't you know? Oh shoot now I remember Taichi said not to tell you.. " Yolei said but was interrupted by Hikari.

"What? Tai told you not to tell me? But why?" the brunette said.

"Umm.. Hikari.. We all know how close you were to him.. I guess Tai just didn't want you to be upset.." Yolei said.

"Why would I be upset?" Hikari lied.

Deep inside, she felt a tinge of sadness, she felt hurt. Although it had been five years now, she couldn't forget Takeru. It was just something she could never do. She loved him.

"Oh you know.. never mind, I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye.." Hikari said as she put down the phone and quickly dialled Tai.

"Hello?" Tai answered.

"TAI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TAKERU WAS GETTING MARRIED?" Hikari asked angrily.

"Oh.. I was about to tell you.. It's just.."

"Liar! Yolei told me you told her not to tell me." Hikari said.

"Okay I'm sorry.. I'll come over later to give you your invitation he sent, but right now I'm kinda busy so I'll see you later." He said in a hurry.

* * *

Hikari's Apartment.

"Ding-Dong" the doorbell rang

"Coming.." Hikari said.

"Hey Hikari" Tai said

"Oh.. Come in." Hikari said welcoming her big brother in.

"Wow is that chair new?" Taichi said pointing at a egg shape like chair.

"Yeah.." Hikari said.

"Wow do you get new furniture every month or something. I didn't know models earned so much." Taichi said impressed.

Hikari had always wanted to be a photographer, but she didn't know that she'd end up on the other side of the camera as a model. She had actually gotten pretty famous in Japan.

"Anyway here's your wedding invitation, Takeru passed it to Yamato who passed it to me." Tai said handing her the invitation.

"Oh thanks.." Hikari said opening it up.

* * *

You're cordially invited to :

Takeru Ishida's and Katherine Johnson's Wedding

Venue: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time: (ceremony) 12pm

(Reception) 7pm

Date: November 25th

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: x means other stuff that should b in invitations, and I just couldn't think of a venue.)

* * *

"What?? Their wedding is like a week away." Hikari asked shocked.

"Hehe.. Actually eight days away sorry. I should have told you earlier.." Tai said smiling embarrassingly.

Hikari sighed, and got her coat and handbag, and dragged her brother with her out of her apartment.

"Where are we going?" Tai asked.

"We're going to buy a nice dress for the wedding."

* * *

Hope you liked it . thank you to AbnoxiousBlonde for correcting a mistake i made xD


	2. And all of the people

A/N: hope you like it. maybe it will be a three part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Takeru's Bachelor pad. A day before the wedding.

3rd person POV

"Aww man.. This place is a mess.." Takeru said to his brother Yamato,

"I told you, you shouldn't have your bachelor party at home." Yamato said

"You also told me to hire strippers.." Takeru said sarcastically.

"Well although you didn't, I did, and look at how much fun you had." Yamato said grinning.

"You had a lot of fun not me."

"Well.. Yeah.."

Takeru went to get clear some of the beer bottles lying around and Yamato suddenly asked " Hey Takeru.. You really sure you're ready for this? I mean you sure Katherine's the one?" Yamato asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah.." Takeru answered as the doorbell rang

"Oh.. Okay.. Anyway I know this was suppose to be your bachelor party and its just supposed to be guys, but since everyone's gone, I thought I'd invite someone else." Yamato said as he opened the door.

When Takeru saw the girl at the door. He was too shocked for words.

"Surprised to see me? Yamato asked me to come over.." Hikari said happy to see Takeru.

"Yeah.." Takeru said Giving Hikari a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too.."

The two of them were in a tight embrace for a few minutes, before finally parting as they realised Yamato was still in the same room.

"Why not the two of you go catch up upstairs, I'll clean this mess up." Yamato offered.

"Okay.. Thanks Yamato." Takeru replied.

"Thanks." Hikari said.

"No problem, and Takeru, maybe you should think through about what I asked you earlier.."

"Okay.. Thanks Yamato." Takeru said , and both he and Hikari went upstairs.

"So as I was walking here, I saw a lot of skimpily dressed girls." Hikari said teasingly.

"Yamato's Idea."

"Oh.."

* * *

Few hours later. Takeru's bedroom.

Takeru's POV

"You feeling tired?" I asked as I saw Hikari yawn.

We had spent hours talking about anything under the sun. It was just like old times, and I have never felt so happy ever since I left for France, even with Katherine, Hikari always knew how to make me smile.

"Yeah.. It's getting late." She said

"You mean early.. It's like 4am." I said.

"Oh my god. You should be going to sleep; tomorrow's your wedding! I should get going." Hikari said as she got off Takeru's bed, which she had been lying on.

"Oh it's okay, you want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"No it's okay.. You should go to sleep, I'll walk home my self." Hikari answered.

'_She's still the same as ever, always so caring and kind.. She's gotten really pretty too..' _I said as I gazed at her.

"Why not you stay over then? I have a few extra guest rooms." I suggested.

"Oh.. If it isn't any trouble.."

"No of course it isn't.. I'll show you where it is." Takeru said.

"Okay thanks."

* * *

Takeru's Bedroom.

Takeru's POV

I brushed my teeth and went to bed, and minutes later I drifted off into dreamland.

Sound of wedding bells in the back ground

"Takeru Ishida do you take this lady to be you lawfully wedded wife, and love her for better or for worse, in sickness or in health, in richer or in poorer?" the minister asked me.

(A/N: I'm not sure what the minister is suppose to say but I think it's something like this.)

I turned around to see a girl with a veil covering her face; I couldn't see her face properly though.

" I do."

"You may now kiss the Bride." The Minister said.

I lifted up the veil, and to my surprise it wasn't Katherine, it was Hikari, and suddenly I found myself kissing her. Her lips were so soft, like the lips of an angel.

* * *

I woke up a few seconds later..

Could I still be in love with her?

I sat back remembering the past, all the memories we had together. I turned to my left and spotted the small picture frame with her picture on my bedside table.

Katherine had found it weird that I had a picture of Hikari on my bedside table, since we came back form America and I bought this house, she wanted to throw it away, but I wouldn't let her, so she put a huge photo of herself in a photo frame, and put it in front of Hikari's picture, thus blocking it, but I've moved her picture to my desk, and left Hikari's on my bedside table.

(A/N: Takeru and Katherine met in university in France and then moved to America, cause Takeru got Talent spotted, and became a famous basketball player.)

I picked up the small photo frame; it was a picture of us at the graduation dance. . I should have asked her to be my date. She looked so beautiful.

And then it hit me.

'_I still love her.' _

* * *

(A/N: This part is like Takeru and his conscience talking, so when Takeru refers to himself as I it means his thinking, and when it's like someone is talking to him, it's his conscience)

'_I cant love her. I'm getting married to Kat tomorrow, I cant just suddenly realise I still love her. What should I do? ' _

'_Sorry Takeru I cant help you. You have to follow your heart.'_

'_You know that when people say that, it doesn't really help.'_

(A/N: maybe sometimes it helps. I don't know, no one's ever said it to me before xD )

'_Yea I know, but I'm your conscience, I'm suppose to sound smart.' _

'_I guess so..' _

'_Anyway Takeru here's another piece of advice that probably wont help either, you'll know what to do when the time comes, you just have to wait.'_

'_Oh great.'_

* * *

3rd person POV

Takeru woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, he couldn't sleep and he woke up early, so he was surprised to see a brunette cooking breakfast, that early in the morning.

All through the night he was thinking of her, and when he saw her that morning, it just got worse.

"You're up early." Takeru said.

"Oh I didn't realise you were here, yea.. Sorry, I used some of your eggs, bacon and potatoes." The brunette replied.

"And sausages.." Takeru continued..

"Oh.. Yeah." Hikari said smiling embarrassingly.

"Here you go.. You like your eggs sunny side up right?" Hikari said handing Takeru a plate with sausages, hash browns, bacon and eggs.

Hikari wasn't always a good cook, but she always tried to get better at it, but it still wouldn't turn out well, so whenever she made Takeru try something, he would pretend to like it just for her. He wondered if Hikari;s cooking got any better.

He tried some of the sausage, and it was delicious.

"So... how is it?" Hikari asked.

"Delicious.." the blonde replied.

"You're not lying are you? Just like last time when I made you try my food." the brunette asked.

"No.. It's really delicious.. Wait you know about that?" Takeru replied.

"Yeah.. And it was really sweet of you.." Hikari then realising what she said blushed.

Takeru seeing this blushed too.

Hikari then took her plate of food and sat next to Takeru and the two of them ate their breakfast and chatted.

"So.. You still don't like eating the egg yolks eh..? Takeru asked, as he watched the brunette struggled to separate the yolk from the egg white in her sunny side up.

"Yea.. I can't see why you like them.." The brunette said.

"They taste good.." Takeru said

"Do not."

"Do too.."

"Do not."

And the two of them started laughing, sometimes they would argue about the weirdest things ever.

"Here let me help you.." Takeru offered, and Hikari handed him her fork and knife, and their hands accidentally brushed against each other.

"There you go.." Takeru said finally removing the yolks and putting them on his own plate.

"Thanks.." Hikari said and then suddenly she yawned.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Takeru asked.

"Yea.." Hikari said.

She had been up all night, for the past week or so, she couldn't sleep well, ever since she heard about Takeru getting married, and she had trouble sleeping, she actually had a hard time doing a lot of things, from eating, to modelling. She just couldn't concentrate, like she was in a daze, but when she was with Takeru, she just felt different.

She knew that she had to get over her feelings for him; it was affecting her sleep, her career and making her feel depressed, but how could she?

She knew that she and Takeru would never be together. He had Katherine. They were getting married today, but deep inside she still wished for a miracle, although it seemed impossible.

"Me neither.." the blonde said and smiled.

"Worried for your special day?" Hikari asked.

"You don't know how worried I am." The blonde replied.

* * *

Takeru's POV

"Ding-Dong" the doorbell rang.

" I'll go get that.." I said.

"Okay.." Hikari said.

"Oh hi Katherine." Takeru said surprised to see her.

"Hi baby.. I brought breakfast, I know we're not supposed to see each other, but I wanted to see if there were any girls staying over in from last night's party." Katherine said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Of course not. Oh wait, My friend did stay over..." I started to say but was cut of by Katherine.

"And I brought Breakfast Baby." She said as she walked into the kitchen noticing Hikari.

"Who's she.?" Katherine asked in a snotty voice.

* * *

Hikari's POV

"Oh.. This is Hikari." Takeru introduced me.

"Hi I'm Hikari, It's nice to.." I said but was interrupted by Katherine.

"Oh you're Hikari." She said in a snotty voice and looked at Takeru straight in the eye,

After knowing Katherine for about five minutes, I was sure, we weren't going to be good friends. What does Takeru see in her? I mean she is pretty but she seems like she's really snotty, oh well maybe she will get nicer.

I got curious and asked. "What has Takeru told you about me?"

"Nothing.. Nothing interesting." Takeru quickly said nervously.

"Oh there were a lot of interesting things he had to say about you.. Very interesting.. Oh well that doesn't matter anymore, and Takeru baby here's your breakfast. I woke up early just to make it for you. You just have to heat it up." She said with a sweet voice.

I looked at the breakfast that she had obviously bought. It was placed in a plastic transparent container, and it even came with a plastic fork and spoon. And inside contained some scrambled eggs, sausages and baked beans.

'_Doesn't she know Takeru hates Baked beans.. Now I really don't understand why Takeru is marrying her." _

"Anyway I should get going. I'll see you at the church baby." She said, and then went to kiss Takeru, it was more like "making-out" then kissing, for some reason I had the feeling she did it on purpose. Takeru didn't seem to enjoy it. He always hated public displays of affection.

After a few minutes she left the house.

"She seems nice." I said.

"Oh come on.. She takes some time to get used to." Takeru said.

"I don't see why you're marrying her." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Takeru Asked.

"I don't know,. Well she just doesn't seem your type." I said.

There was silence, and I regretted what I had said, and quickly apologised. "I'm sorry, I'm not in any position to say that. I should get going. I'll see you at the church."

Takeru's POV

I sat there silently thinking, asking myself questions.

'_Do you think Hikari is right?" _

I started remembering how I first met Katherine. We were in university. She was from America. I first noticed her for her brown hair and ruby red eyes. She reminded me of Hikari.

We became really good friends, and then one day our friends set us up on a date, but once we left France for America, where I became talent scouted for a famous basketball team there, she changed. She dyed her hair blonde to match mine, and not only that, her personality changed too. She was no longer the kind and funny Katherine anymore.

(A/N: they moved from France to America, and moved back to Japan for the wedding, and well to start a family I think.)

And then it hit me. She was like my replacement for Hikari, but however hard I tried, she could never replace Hikari in my heart.

I did love Katherine, but it wasn't the same love I felt towards Hikari, Katherine was more like a sister, while Hikari was more of someone you want to be with for the rest of your life.

* * *

Hope you liked it. PLS REVIEW. I've decided to make this three parts, cause longer then I expected. Why do I keep writing so much sappy stuff T.T


	3. With nothing to do

A/N: I'm getting so lazy T.T anyway I hope you will like it. This chapter has TWO ENDINGS in it. (Cause I didn't know if he should leave her at the altar or not) (But leaving at the altar more romantic right T.T but very cliché.) And very important: they will OF COURSE end up with each other. I don't like fics with sad endings. It really just sucks T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song you and me.

* * *

ENDING NUMBER ONE.

* * *

(A/N: it's like a garden outside a church wedding thing, so they are outside the church in the garden, and there are like buffet tables and a stage cause Yamato and his band are gonna play. And this ending is the one where he DOESN'T leave her at the altar, so Katherine is off somewhere preparing.)

Takeru's POV

"Hey Takeru." Hikari said to me.

"Hey.. "

'_What am I gonna do.. Do I tell her? Do I marry Kat?' _I thought.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah.. How did you know?" I asked.

(A/N: imagine Takeru and Hikari standing up and both have plates in their hands.)

"Well one, you haven't touched your food and two it's your wedding of course your nervous.." she replied.

"I guess.."

'_Especially when you're in love with a girl and it's not the bride'_

"You should try the sushi.." she said.

I took a bite of the sushi, and I almost spit it out, I guess Kat must have picked one of those American caterers.

Hikari started laughing at me, and I took my plate and discreetly threw the contents away in a nearby rubbish bin and Hikari followed me.

"I wonder what people are gonna think when they find out the groom threw away the food he catered for his own wedding.." Hikari said playfully.

"They'll think. "Wow that sushi must be really bad." I replied and we both started to laugh.

'_How can you laugh at a time like this?? You're gonna marry a girl who you don't love, and the one you do love is standing right in front of you and you're not gonna tell her??' _the annoying little voice in my head said. (Takeru's conscience.)

I sighed, and said " Hey.. umm Hikari.."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I've got something to tell you.. do you think we could go somewhere.." I said nervously.

"Sure okay.."

* * *

Takeru's POV

'_Okay.. You have to tell her.'_

"Hikari.. You know just now when you asked me why I'm marrying Kat.. The truth is.. I don't want to marry Kat. Hikari.. I .. I still love you Hikari.." I said looking at the floor waiting for her reaction.

"Takeru.. I've always loved you." she said and quickly went to hug me.

I was shocked, and thinking how stupid I was not to tell her earlier. We shared a passionate kiss, and she suddenly asked "Then what do we do now?"

"We could.. " I said thinking, before being interrupted by someone.

"You guys could run away.." Yamato said suddenly coming out from his hiding place.

"WHAT?" Another boy suddenly said, also coming out from his hiding place.

"Taichi! Yamato! You guys have been spying on us all along?" Hikari suddenly asked loudly.

"Err.. Yea.." the two boys said smiling embarrassingly.

Hikari and I started blushing.

"So you guys gonna do it or what?" Yamato asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Run away. Before the wedding starts."

"But what about the wedding?" Hikari asked.

"Me and Tai will Tell everyone the wedding is cancelled." Yamato said matter-of-factly.

"What?? Why me??" Tai suddenly shouted.

"Cause I can't do it myself.. Now both of you get out of here."

Hikari looked at me, and I nodded my head. I took her hand and we ran out of the church compound.

"Thanks Yamato." Hikari shouted

"Yeah thanks bro." I shouted as well

"Hey what about me??" Taichi asked

"I knew those two would always end up together.." Yamato said feeling pleased with himself.

* * *

Church garden. (If you scroll up I give a better description on it. and if you scroll up I wrote that there was a stage.)

3rd person POV

"What?? Why do I have to go and announce it?" Taichi asked.

"Just go.. !" Yamato said pushing his best friend up on to the stage.

"Err.. Attention everyone.. I would like to inform you that unfortunately the wedding is cancelled because the groom ran off with someone else.."

Gasps could be heard in the crowd. People could be heard whispering, and Yolei could be heard shouting " Go Hikari!" followed by ken saying "Yolei!" Someone ( I think from Katherine's side of the family) asked "Who did he run off with?" And suddenly many people were wondering about it.

Suddenly Katherine's mum went up on stage and fiercely demanded Taichi to tell her whom her daughter had just got ditched for.

"Err.. The groom ran off with my sister.." Taichi accidentally said into the microphone.

Gasps could be heard. And everyone was shocked, especially Hikari's parents.

Katherine's mum went in a rage, and she gave Taichi a slap on the face.

(A/N: sorry Taichi fans.. plus is it kinda weird, I just wanted some slapping action so I added it here. SORRY!)

"Is it true?" A blonde girl in a white wedding gown suddenly appeared running towards the stage. (Katherine)

"Err Yeah.." Taichi said.

Katherine, just like her mum went into a fit of fury, and demanded who Takeru ran of with, her mother informed her, and she again slapped Tai (A/N: Poor Taichi!) and both mother and daughter got off the stage.

Few minutes later, Taichi also got off the stage, and told Yamato "The next time we're announcing the cancellation of a wedding cause the groom ran off with someone else, you do it."

* * *

Somewhere not far away.

"So.. Where do we go now?" Hikari asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go and get something to eat. I had a crappy lunch.."

(A/N: note when I say run away, it doesn't mean elope. They are not getting married. Yet. Anyway they are just running away from the church then like they'll go back to normal life. This is so I can do a sequel xD)

* * *

THE END (ending number one. Now please go down read ending number two, which is the one where he leaves her at the altar.)

* * *

ENDING NUMBER TWO

* * *

(A/N: still the same wedding setting, garden n stuffs..)

In the church.

Takeru's POV

(A/N: Takeru is at the altar waiting for Katherine to walk in and Yamato is his best man.)

"So Takeru you ready?" Yamato asked.

"I'd be lying if I said yes."

I thought through it, the entire time, and I decided to just marry Katherine, It wasn't something I wanted to do, but what else could I do?

I looked at Hikari, she was sitting on the second row. She looked really happy for me.

* * *

Hikari's POV

'_This is gonna be the worse two hours of my life, I hope the reception wont be this bad.'_

"Hikari you okay?" Taichi asked

"Yeah.. " I answered weakly.

'_Of course I'm not okay. How can I be okay.' _

I was mentally preparing myself for all the heartache to come. I was holding back my tears. I looked at Takeru standing at the altar he looked happy but nervous.

I really tried to be happy for him, he finally found someone he could spend the rest of his life with, unfortunately, that person wasn't me.

* * *

Takeru's POV

Altar

(A/N: I'm not sure what the minister says so I kinda guessed. And I just remembered in this story that Takeru and Yamato's parents are divorced, so sorry if I put Takeru Ishida anywhere in this story instead of Takashi)

"Katherine Johnson do you take Takeru Takashi to be you're lawfully wedded husband, for better of for worse, in richer or in poorer, in sickness or in health?" the minister asked.

"I do." she said happily.

"Takeru Takashi do you take Katherine Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in richer or in poorer, in sickness of in health?"

* * *

-Flashback-

Eight-year-old Takeru slammed the door behind them shut.

"TK, what are we going to do?" asked a scared Hikari, "All the others have been turned into dolls, we don't stand a chance!" she said, her eyes tearing.

"Hikari don't cry, we still have Patamon." he said trying to console her.

"Yup.. Hey what's this you guys." Patamon said hovering over a basket.

Takeru lifted up the lid, and there was rope inside, but suddenly the rope started moving, but instead of going down, it went up, so Hikari and Takeru had no choice but to climb up.

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang, and Piedmon came walking out of it.

"Keep Going... Don't look back! Go Patamon!" the blonde said trying not to panic.

'Patamon digivolve to Angemon.'

"CLOWN TRICK!" Angemon fell over the balcony and sent him falling on to the ground below.

"Well that was fun" Piedmon said with a evil laugh.. Well, Well, Well, the young prince is guarding his little Princess eh?, how quaint."

(A/N: I think that line was in the show.)

Takeru couldn't take it anymore; he was not going to let Piedmon take Hikari.

"Shut up! You've taken everyone, but you're not taking her!"

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

(This was in the episode 13 that I watched on youtube.)

"Kari I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" Takeru asked.

"It was weird, I was at the beach." Hikari said weakly.

"You ditched school?"

"No silly. A beach in another dimension. You saw me in class, I was just sitting there, and the next thing I know I was in the ocean."

"Now you totally lost me."

"Then on my way to the nurses office, it happened again, I was surrounded by water and then I saw one of them."

"What do you mean one of them?"

"Digimon, they keep trying to take me to their world, I don't know if I can resist it anymore."

"You've got to. Where are they Kari? We'll fight them."

"I cant TK. I'm sorry, I'm just not strong like my brother Tai."

"You're gonna quit? Give up? Just like that? Look Kari I care too much about you to let anyone take you away without a fight."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

I remembered many other events in our friendship, the first day I met her, our graduation dance, the day I left for France, and many more.

'_When the time comes you'll know what to do.'_

And then it hit me; I wasn't going to lose Hikari again. I couldn't marry Katherine.

"I'm sorry.." I said running out of the church.

* * *

3rd person POV

Gasps could be heard in the crowd, Hikari quickly got out of her seat, and ran out of the church to find Takeru.

He was sitting on one of the chairs in the garden.

"Takeru what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hikari.. I thought about what you said earlier. I don't want to be with Katherine.. I.. I want to be with you." Takeru said.

Hikari was shocked, but in a happy way. She gave Takeru a kiss, which shocked Takeru even more. He couldn't believe Hikari still had feelings for him too. And after awhile the two of them were kissing in front of the church, and everyone who was had came for the wedding were now outside looking at them.

Katherine's side of the family stormed off, and Hikari's parents were shocked. Taichi and Yamato grinned, and Yamato went on the stage and played a song on his guitar while he sang.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

* * *

THE END.

* * *

Hope you liked it. My first completed story. Yippe !! Should I do a sequel?


End file.
